Sabian Lahote
Please do not edit this without my permission as this belongs to Laura Clarke Sabian Lahote, the older twin brother of Paul, older brother to Sophie and younger brother to Cohen, Desmond, Alessandra and the half brother to Felix Quintin Van Biography Early life Sabian Lahote was born in Tacoma along with his younger twin brother Paul Lahote (Laura Clarke Ver). When he was 6, his younger sister Sophie was born, after she was born he along with his siblings his parents divorced when he and Paul were eight and Sophie was five, his father took him and his brother and sister back to La Push and the tribe, were they now live he then went to live on his on at the age of thirteen he went to Copper Cove School for Boys after his father sent him to live there, when he was fourteen he made friends with Coby Arrington, Noel Ozolinsh who are in the same class as him and he became friends with Charity Johansen, Alexandria Neves and Heaven Jansons they go to Panorama School for Girls which is next door from them. During free time at school he would phone his father and siblings about what is happing and did not know about his brother phasing or that his sister had been imprinted on by Sam who he has never met yet. Eclipse He is mentioned by Paul as Alex asked him who he was and Paul said that is his older twin brother he is in Texas at the Copper Cove School for Boys as his father sent him there after he could look after Paul and Sophie. Breaking Dawn In Breaking Dawn Sabian comes home in April for his grandmother's birthday and is met by his father and his siblings along with his step-mother, when he is at home he then goes through phasing and is learnt about they ancestor and he is sent to the same school as Paul because of the secret and he has joined Sam's pack and then imprinted on Rachel Black but she turned him down after she was imprinted on by his cousin Cesar Calvin Lahote after his heart break from Rachel he then met a new girl Krystal Brown who had just moved from her home in London along with her mother, brother, step-father, step-brothers and her step-sister after he father and mother went through a divorce and was sent to live in america in La Push, Washington after her mother wanted to make a new start but was not happy that she was going to live somewhere she does not now anyone he then imprinted on her and told her the secret about what is happing and he made he stay to see how it would work out. He is then with his brothers at the beach along with there imprints and he is with his imprint Krystal Brown. At the borders of La Push, he has heard Jacob and is met by the others and is told what is going on and is then watching Jacob not obeying Sam and watch's him leave, he along with Jared, Quinn, Paul, Quil, Embry and Alex he is asking Jacob, Seth and Leah to come back but is then heard Colin and Brady's howl as it was a trap to stop them from going and killing the unborn but is then attaching Edward and is then hit by Luke he is then fighting him and throw him off of his back and is then attaching Quillon letter killing him and is then stopped by Jacob and is old by Edward that Jake has imprinted Renesmee Cullen. At the battle he is then still with the Uley pack and is near Edmun and Albert. in Alice's vision of the battle he is killing Valerian who is the guard of Volturi and is destroying more but is then killed. The battle doesn't commence and he then leaves with the pack and is met by Krystal. Physical appearance Wolf Form He is an average-sized wolf is male with a dusky coat and cream white paws he eyes are light brown. He has a short, average-width face and is quite muscular. Personality TBA Relationships TBA Mentioned *New Moon *The Whispering Mountains *Hurried Autumn (Mentioned by Jacob Black and Cory Johnston) Category:Males Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Uley Line Category:Lahote family Category:Member of Uley pack Category:Quileute